


Don't break my heart again

by mother_of_demons_ship



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_of_demons_ship/pseuds/mother_of_demons_ship
Summary: An unexpected guest at the Spellman's house, who influenced Zelda...





	Don't break my heart again

Early morning. The Spellman sisters were already in the kitchen, and their charges were sleeping peacefully in their rooms. Nothing boded ill, as at the same moment a strong gust of wind rushed into the house of the witches.   
-"Hilda, close the window," Zelda growled, and took a nervous SIP of her coffee. Her sister did as she was told. The doorbell rang.   
\- "Don't worry, Zelds, I'll get it," she squeaked, and trotted to the door. "Who's at the house so early, and Zelda's not in the best of moods," the younger girl thought, as she opened the door.  
Ll...lit? - stunned Hilda.  
\- "Good morning, dear, it's been a hundred years," - she purred, as she entered the house.   
\- "Hilda, who's there? - redhead asked, reading the paper in French.   
\- "Zelda, don't worry," - Hilda whispered to her sister, remembering the past relationship between the two women.  
\- Good morning. - Lilith purred, leaning on the table beside Zelda. Hearing the familiar voice, red's Heart beat faster, her throat was dry, but she tried not to show her feelings and rudely said:   
\- "With your diappearance everything changed, why did you come here? " - the redhead put down her newspaper and looked into her eyes.   
\- "Don't you understand? - Lilith took a lock of red hair and tucked it behind the witch's ear. Lilith's action confused the witch, caught her off guard:   
\- "No," - Zelda says firmly, and stands up to regain her personal space. - "You better get out of here." - Zelda gritted her teeth. She couldn't look into the eyes of the woman beside her, wanted to tear her apart and make her suffer.   
\- "Hmm, are we talking about u yet? You forget the days, when we sat in the woods and hugged and said we loved each other?" - Lilith asked, her bright blue eyes searching the witch's soul. Hellfire played in her eyes, as she stared at her victim.  
\- "Unfortunately, it's impossible to forget, and ... - Zelda paused and a lump in her throat came, but said:   
\- "...that you left and didn't say anything, not a thing! You left like the meanest man. And I order you to leave my house." - Zelda almost screamed, swallowing the tears that were about to fall from her eyes.   
\- "Oh, dear Zelda, do you remember how it all began? - Lilith asked in disappointment as she left the room. - "Forget it." - the redhead said dryly, and pointed to the door. She left the caster's house easily, leaving behind only a trace of her cloying scent, unchanged since their meeting.   
\- "I'll see you again." - the dark-haired woman thought to herself, and a smile spread across her face.   
Zelda returned to her seat, ushering her out, but her mind was on the woman.  
\- "How easily she could bring him to this state, destroy him in a few minutes, burn her to the ground." - Recalling the past, tears ran down her cheeks and she could not bear this heartbreaking pain her lost happiness. She wanted to forget her, but everything about Lilith was in her soul and lived in her, choking her at night, tearing her tears apart. Zelda became desperate. It hurt to be left behind in a way she had never imagined.   
\- "There she is, Lilith. Mother of demons, former mistress of Satan and Queen of Hell"  
Hilda returned to the kitchen, and Zelda decided to go into the room so as not to answer to many questions. Seeing her sister's condition, Hilda did not question her, for it was written on the witch's face.  
Entering the room, the redhead fell to her knees, her soft sobs turning into screams.  
\- "How could she do this to her? Why did she come to her again to finally break the witch? What did she want? Weren't those times enough for her?" - These questions are reflected in Zelda's thoughts. She got up convulsively and went to the bed, but the sobs did not stop, grew stronger as she remembered their early meetings in the forest, as they walked hand in hand, talking about faith, about the birth of the planet, and about peace. When they were lying on the grass...- The first meeting, we remembered about the Zelda. The first time they met in the forest.  
A young red-haired witch, who loved and revered tradition, took part in the favorite holiday of all - Lupercalia. Signing the book, the young lady felt more confident and authoritative, she decided, that it would be quite interesting to take part in this holiday. And there she was, a red-haired beauty in a red cloak running, her heart beating and beating very hard. She's aroused. She sees a man standing in front of her, walks up to him, laughs and catches him. The man turned, and she saw that it was a sky-beautiful girl with black curls and blue eyes. In the eyes of play sparks and is ignited the fire. - "What's your name? I haven't seen you before," - Zelda said, startled by the girl's beauty.   
-"You know me," - she said, and a smile lit her face.   
\- "I don't think I've seen you at the Academy before.  
\- "My name is Lilith," - the dark-haired woman said softly, clenching her fist in excitement.  
\- " Lilith?" - Zelda's eyebrows went up. the young witch bowed her head, feeling fear and excitement.  
\- "Please, not need to, I here not for this, " - implored goddess, she expected such a behavior from the witches, but not from it. - "I don't want you to bow, I'm just like you, Zelda. "  
\- "How do you know my name?" - the witch asked timidly.   
\- "I know a lot."   
\- "Why are you here?"  
\- "You have no idea? Zelda, I want to spend the night with you, I want to kiss you and feel your breath." - The witch caught her breath, and all she could say was:  
\- "Yes, I agree, Lilith. They kissed. There was something soft and primal about him. That night had changed everything. She changed these girls, and everything will be different. They lived, loved and were not yet afraid to show their feelings...Until it disappeared, Lilith disappeared. Loneliness and suffering are Zelda's companions for years to come. Now what? Zelda is trampled, broken and mixed with mud. HOW COULD SHE NOT TELL HER? How could she leave her? Why is she back now? Tears flowed from eyes red and memories flashed in anybody. She wanted answers to her questions, she wanted to touch that black hair again, taste those red lips, and hear The words "I love you" from that woman's mouth. But she didn't want to burn her honor and her heart, which she had pieced together after Lilith's ridiculous outburst. Once a broken young witch swore that she could not trust her-a murderer who had torn her heart, soul, and dignity to shreds.   
●I will never let you break my heart again●

**Author's Note:**

> I hope, that u liked it💜 It's my first work and I'm so excited. I'm waiting for your feedback♡ my inst @mother_of_demons_ship


End file.
